User talk:RubyBiggleFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Bus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Xydux (talk) 21:50, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Stop The coach is not a "Stage" Coach. It is neither a covered wagon used for moving westward across unsettled 19th century North America, nor a bus operated by some British company. It's just a coach. Please stop changing the page to say that it is a "Stage" coach. It isn't. It may be colloquially referred to as a "stage" line, but that does not make it a "Stage" coach. Please stop changing the page to say that it is. Warning You have been told repeatedly to stop changing the Bus page to address the Coach as a "Stage" Coach. This is your first official warning. Stop doing this. Two more warnings mean a ban. Please stop making bad edits. Ban You have been repeatedly asked to stop making bad edits. Now you have used profanity which is against the rules. You are now banned for several days. Carlos2295 (talk) 00:26, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Ordinarily I would give you a warning, but after you went off on Xydux like that, a 3 day block is in order. Carlos2295 (talk) 00:30, March 9, 2016 (UTC) :As an addendum to Carlos's statement, allow me to state that your proposed plan would be a case of sockpuppeting, which would make the ban on your main account much longer and would lead to a long-term ban on all of your sockpuppet accounts. Have a nice day. Coach vs. Stagecoach Edit warring is not allowed on this wiki. Since you have failed to heed previous warnings and continue to engage in edit warring, you have been blocked for three months. For clarification, there is a difference between a coach and a stagecoach. A Coach is a motorized bus like the one in "Who Let the Ed In?." A Stagecoach is a covered wagon typically drawn by four horses, and thus not what is depicted in the Ed, Edd n Eddy episode. I understand that there is a motorcoach company that calls itself Stagecoach Group in real life, but this is a brand name and any use of the word "Stagecoach" in relation to its vehicles is colloquial. Please understand that this is the reason your edits have been undone. - : You all clearly need to look into your history a little more. A covered wagon is not a stage coach, those are 2 entirely different things! Even then a stage coach "or stage or coach for short" is bascially a shared ride vehicle, you needed a ticket to ride on it and you got on at a station. A covered wagon is a wagon covered with a canvas these were usually privately owned and they often travelled in groups called wagon trains. I'm aware about the Stagecoach bus company but this has absolutely nothing to do with them. I travel by bus a lot so I know several bus drivers and most of them tell me that the motorized version you speak of "although you are right on one part" is basically a modern stage coach in fact most of the bus drivers and American transport entusiats I know still call them this and even said it's still how they're called offically, even though many could call it a motor coach and in most english speaking countries a coach for short, you might be right on that part but my answer is also right. In other countries like they might not use the terms coach or stage coach at all they might instead call it a highway bus, this term I know is used in Japan, France, Germany, India and Pakitsan. In South Korea they call them express buses. I'm not saying anyone's wrong but I just want you all to know that I'm right too, the only thing none of you are right about is that they're not modern motorized stage coaches. Laugh all you want but it is the truth! '- RubyBiggleFan' ::Not true. A Stagecoach is a type of covered wagon, as stated on the Wikipedia page. There are different types of covered wagons, one of which is a stagecoach. Stagecoaches are distinctly those Wells Fargo-type vehicles from the 19th century and before. The dictionary definition of a stagecoach is as follows: "a large carriage pulled by horses that was used in the past to carry passengers and mail along a regular route." This is not a modern-day motorized coach, and thus it is incorrect to refer to the vehicle in the EEnE episode as a stagecoach. ::Also, since you mentioned that different countries have different colloquial names for coaches (highway buses, express buses, etc.), then that's all the more reason to keep the name of the vehicle on the article "Coach." That way it is standardized. The Wikipedia article also describes them as coaches. - :::YES TRUE!!! I understand the first thing you said but even then it was never really considered a a type of covered wagon and the dictionary definition and coach as far as I am concerend is not standardized as it's not used in most other countries as far as I know (even Americans have been saying "highway bus" more), they still call them highway buses. But like I said bus drivers I talk to have told me it was a motorized stagecoach, I repeat. this was told to me by real bus drivers. - RubyBiggleFan ::::We will not change what we're reasonably confident about just because you happened to talk to some bus drivers. The dictionary definition of a stagecoach has been provided, and the vehicle in question does not meet that criteria. It does, however, meet the criteria of a coach. Case closed. - ::::::I'll see to that myself especially when I start bus driver school. This is not techincally a closed case yet! I'll go back and gather some more information, I'll be in touch after that. Also it's not "some" bus drivers it's "most". Now good day! - RubyBiggleFan